Midnight Star
by Padfootette
Summary: Harry flees to Forks with his adoptive parents, Sirius and Remus after the events of O.O.T.P in a desperate attempt to escape Dumbledore's manipulations.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me it all belongs to J.K Rowling and S. Meyer I'm just using them in a way they didn't.

Story requested by Accalia Silvermoon

Notes about the story:

* Jacob is 16 and has just phased for the first time a month before they arrive.

* Harry is fifteen.

* Sirius, Remus and Harry move on to the Res as they are friends with Billy.

* Sirius/Remus pairing.

*Eventually Jacob/Harry pairing.

Chapter One,

"Jacob!" Billy called from the kitchen. "Jacob!" Jacob came running into the kitchen afraid that his dad had hurt himself with the way he was calling him. "What's the matter dad?" Jacob asked confused as he could see nothing that was wrong with his dad and he didn't understand why he was calling him like that. "Sit down Jake." Billy said instead. Frowning in confusion Jacob slowly sat down at the kitchen table.

"As I told you a few weeks ago my distant cousin Sirius, his husband Remus and their adoptive son Harry were moving to the reservation to get away from the Wizarding war in England," Billy started and when he saw Jacob nod in understanding he continued. "Now they moved in three nearly four days ago and the young boy Harry has gone missing. Sirius phoned me asking if anyone has seen him as he went for a walk around three yesterday and he hasn't returned.

Now the reason Sirius has only just informed me is because he and Remus have been looking for him all night with no success. They understandably worried about him as am I as he is only fifteen and he has left his wand in their house so he has no means to defend himself, but what they are more worried about is that they haven't been able to find him which is worrying in itself as Sirius is an Animagus and Remus is a werewolf so they should've been able to find him.

But we fear that someone has taken him or he is seriously injured. I want you to inform the pack and help look for him, it will be hard as the rain would have washed away most of his scent last night. But Jake it's imperative that you find Harry before anyone else does as there is people who wouldn't think twice about killing him." Billy explained, looking out at the forest worriedly as he wondered what could have happened to the boy.

"Don't worry dad we'll find him." Jacob promised as he got out his phone and text every member of the pack that there was a lost and possibly injured boy in the forest and to form a search party for him as he'd just moved in four days ago and has been missing since yesterday afternoon. Putting his phone away Jacob jumps up from the table ready to go find the small boy. "Jake," Billy called stopping him from leaving the kitchen. "This is what he looks like." Billy said as he handed over a photo of two men and a rather small boy who seemed mire like twelve than fifteen.

The first man had medium long curly black hair with silvery blue eyes was no doubt Sirius his dad's cousin; the other man had sandy blonde hair with light brown eyes with amber flecks in them. And in between the two men was the most beautiful boy Jacob had ever seen, just looking at him even if it was a picture made the whole world stops round him. 'Mate!' The wolf inside Jacob shouted in joy and Jacob had to agree that he wouldn't mind this beautiful boy, Harry his mind supplied, to be his imprint once he got to know him. For the first time in a month since he transformed into a wolf, since finding out he was meant to be leader if a whole pack he felt calm, calm and relaxed more so than he had done in what seemed like ages to him. He no longer cared for what Bella did. Yes he cared for as a friend but nothing more as he knew now that she was only playing him and that leech off of each other.

And he didn't want to play her childish games anymore he had his imprint and that was all that mattered to him right now. His lost and injured mate his wolf supplied and Jacob couldn't have stopped the growl that left his lips even if he wanted to. His mate was out in the woods lost and injured, if any of those blood suckers dared to lay a finger on his Harry he wouldn't be responsible for his actions the treaty be damned.

Looking closer at the picture so he had the image fully burned into his mind so he would be able to find him, Jacob noticed that he had raven black unruly hair that lay in tight curls on his head, bright emerald green eyes lay enclosed in long eyelashes and round glasses, what made him look beautiful to Jacob was not the hair or the eyes but his feminine features and his slightly wider hips and his ivory white skin, though Jacob had to admit to himself that his hair and eyes only added and enhanced his beauty.

Jacob was brought back to earth with an unceremonious bump as he felt his dad hit him on the arm with this mornings paper.

"What was that for?" Jacob asked indignantly ripping his arm even though it didn't hurt.

"I will not have you transforming in my house Jake." Billy told his son sternly. "Now what has you so uptight?" He asked concerned.

"That boy; Harry he's my mate, my imprint and he's lost." Jacob growled.

"Well how about instead of standing there and growling and losing control of the wolf you get out there and help his parents find him." Billy said raising an eyebrow at his son. Jacob froze as it dawned on him that his dad was right. He hurriedly said goodbye to his dad before leaving the house and stripping and tying his close to his ankles before he shifted into his wolf form and took off into the forest sniffing around frantically trying to find a new scent in all of the other scents that seemed to cling to the very fibres of the forest.

Jacob didn't know how long he'd been searching the forest for and he knew anyone body else would have given up ages ago but it didn't sit right with him to leave a young and no doubt injured boy out in the forest by himself for another night never mind that he was his mate. It seemed like two or three hours since he started his search but was probably only an hour and half after he started when he finally caught scent of a sweet scent.

A scent that smelt of honey, cut grass and vanilla all rolled into one which caused Jacob's heart to start beating erratically as he knew he'd finally picked up the scent of his mate which led into the deep part of the forest near to the edge of their borders.

'The poor boys probably been stumbling around trying to find a way out.' Jacob thought before he took of in the direction the scent went while sending a mental message to the rest of the pack so they could let Harry's fathers know they'd picked up his scent.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Harry

Chapter Two, Finding Harry

As Jacob entered a rather small clearing that still had some trees in it that was just past a small stream, he saw the exact person he'd been looking for on the ground unconscious. Sending a mental message to the pack that he'd found Harry and where they were before he darted behind a tree to shift back pulling on his shorts and a t-shirt that had been tied to his leg when he shifted back.

Entering the clearing Jacob crouched down next to Harry checking him over for any serious injuries, satisfied that the only injury he had was a small head wound he'd seemed to have got from hitting it on a rock Jacob picked him up as gently as he could before making his way back home as quickly as he could without jostling Harry too much.

* * *

"Dad!" Jacob called as he ran towards his house as he knew that Sirius and Remus were waiting at his house, Sam having told him through the pack link before he changed back. "Dad!" Jacob called again as he opened the back door with his foot. "Jake," Billy called as he wheeled his wheelchair into the kitchen with two tall men behind them, both with extremely worried expressions on their face. One man had black hair that curled to his shoulders with silver blue eyes, while the other had sandy blonde hair with blue eyes with golden flecks through them. Jacob realised they were obviously Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his father started talking again. "Where did you find him?"  
>"He was in a small clearing in the woods that was just past the stream," Jacob told them as he handed the small boy over to who Jacob assumed was Sirius. "He has a small head wound. I think he hit his head on a rock when he lost consciousness." Jacob informed them, ignoring his wolf howling at him to take his mate back. "Thank you for finding our son Jacob," the sandy blonde man said shaking his hand. "I'm Remus John Lupin-Black and this is my husband Sirius Orion Black." Remus told him. "You can come round to visit Harry once he had recovered so your bond can settle with him."<p>

"Your father told us about Harry being your imprint and Remus's wolf would have realised when he saw you and Harry together anyway, he's weird like that." Sirius joked while Remus and Billy rolled their eyes at him. "You may not see Harry for awhile though as he's going to be grounded for going out and not taking his wand. If you hadn't found him when you did ..." Sirius trailed off unable to think of his little pup dying.

"But we ask that at first you only become friends with Harry and get to know each other for a couple of years before you become something more. You can tell him but I'd prefer you didn't, at least not until you know each other a bit more. Harry has been hurt badly by those he thought were his friends which has made him wary of people." Sirius said seriously.  
>"I understand Sirius," Jacob told him. "I only wish to get to know Harry first and I'll do whatever I have to earn his trust."<p>

"That is all we ask for Jacob." Remus told him smiling slightly as Sirius spoke to Billy. "Thank you Billy for all your help and could you thank the rest of the pack for me?"  
>"Of course Sirius think nothing of it. I couldn't just leave him out in the forest especially with the Cullens living just over the boarder, I don't really trust them even if they are animal drinkers." Billy told them.<p>

"Go on get him home so you can heal him and finally get some rest yourselves. Jake and I will sort everything else out." Billy told them making shooing motions with his hands. Laughing Sirius shook his head at his cousin and thanked him and Jake again before they left the house for some overdue rest.

* * *

It had been a week since Harry had been found unconscious in the middle of the forest and he was finally allowed out after being grounded for a whole week for scaring his dad and papa. And now he was cooking breakfast for them as a way for him to apologise for all the grief he'd caused him. He didn't want them to think that he couldn't earn his keep, and if they thought he was lazy after the stunt he pulled last week they might get sick of him like the Dursleys and Hermione got sick of him and he just couldn't bare the thought of his two new father's getting sick of him.

He was so deep in thought as he robotically cooked the breakfast that he didn't hear Remus come in until he felt a hand on his shoulder making him yelp as he jumped away from his papa. "Harry? What're you doing up so early?" Remus asked shocked and concerned.  
>"I ... I wanted to cook f-for you and dad. To apologise and so you didn't kick me out for being lazy. I swear Papa I didn't mean to forget my wand or get lost." Harry said ducking his head as he dished up some bacon on to a plate. There was silence in the kitchen as Remus seemed to digest what Harry had said before he gently turned Harry to face him as he kneeled down in front of him so he was eye level with Harry.<p>

"I want you to listen to me very carefully Harry," Remus said slowly so Harry could not misinterpret his words. "We will never ever kick you out for any reason, I promise you. No matter what you do you'll never be kicked out of this house. And you needn't of cooked Sirius and I breakfast to apologise to us, we know your sorry, but we grounded you for a week so you knew how worried we were when you didn't come home or when we couldn't find you.

We just wanted to teach you to remember to always have your wand on you no matter where you are or what you're doing, if not for us to find you but for you to also protect yourself Cub. We love you and we don't want nothing bad to happen to you." Remus said pulling Harry into his arms for a hug and kissing his curly raven locks. "Your father and I love you so much Harry never forget that. How about I finish breakfast and you set the table?" Remus asked as they pulled back.

Harry nodded his head and set about setting the table with everything they'd need including fresh orange juice. Remus watched Harry out of the corner of his eye as he finished cooking the breakfast. He knew that Harry still had a lot of issues to sort through that stemmed from his treatment at the hands of his aunt and uncle, but he knew Harry would get through them in the end as he and Sirius would be right beside Harry every step of the way.


End file.
